


Wedding

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: The (unfortunate) tale of Illumi’s arranged marriage [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Introspection, M/M, arranged mariage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: How naïve of you, Illumi,Hisoka thought, watching Illumi leave,But I can’t let you know that just yet. Now, time to go find my invitation…...Or in which Hisoka crashes (or attempts to) crash Illumi's wedding





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of the "Unfortunate tale of Illumi's arranged marriage"
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note: Illumi is back at it with some of his quite misogynistic views.

Hisoka was getting rather frustrated – he had spent the past few weeks trying to find out when Illumi’s wedding was going to take place, but all his attempts were rather unsuccessful. He knew full well that Illumi would prefer to keep him as far away from his wedding as possible. _Not going to happen._ No, Hisoka already decided that he will be there. 

He had, of course, thought about simply assassinating Illumi’s fiancée before the big day, but that seemed significantly less entertaining than killing her at her own wedding. _Illumi would have to fight me then,_ Hisoka thought almost trembling with excitement at imagining the commotion that his appearance would cause. 

Illumi, of course, realized that, and took precautions to ensure that Hisoka did not appear at his wedding. Hisoka was almost all out of ideas about how to find out the information about the wedding – he’s even looked though Illumi’s phone on multiple occasions, often when Illumi was showering after their…encounters, but to no avail – there was absolutely no helpful information on the device. Not that he expected there to be any. _That would be foolish._

 _It’d be much easier to find this information if I were a Hunter,_ Hisoka thought. Taking the Hunter Exam has been at the back of his mind for some time now, but other things always came up. _Perhaps I should look into taking the Exam soon._

But Hisoka was not going to give up so easily, especially not when succeeding almost guaranteed an exciting fight and a dramatic commotion. _What can I do, I live for the drama,_ Hisoka smirked to himself. _I just need to think of a way to get information._

The opportunity presented itself suddenly. After one of their encounters Illumi went to the shower leaving the phone on the nightstand. Hisoka picked it up not expecting to find anything useful, just like the first dozen times he looked. To his great surprise, he found a text message from Illumi’s mother in the “deleted” folder – Illumi must have forgotten to empty it – mentioning that she invited a certain person that Hisoka had dealings with in the past. 

Hisoka could not contain his smirk – he knew exactly where that person lived. It would not be difficult to find him and then intimidate him into providing the information. _Or I could simply kill him and take the invitation._ But that was something he would have to decide on later – for now, he was simply enjoying his little victory. 

Hisoka heard Illumi turn off the shower, so he quickly put the phone back on the nightstand and sat on the bed. Illumi walked out of the shower in just a towel wrapped around his waist – Hisoka felt excitement both from the sight before him and from the anticipation of the hunt. 

Before Illumi had a chance to put his clothes back on, Hisoka got up form the bed and approached him. Without saying a word Hisoka ran his fingers through Illumi’s hair pulling him in for a kiss before he had a chance to protest. With one swift motion Hisoka untied Illumi’s towel letting it fall to the floor. 

“I’ve just showered,” Illumi complained, but did not stop him. 

“It looks like you will have to take another shower then,” Hisoka smirked, “Because we are about to work up some sweat.”

Illumi kissed him then, fingers tangling in Hisoka’s hair. Hisoka passionately responded to the kiss, while pushing them both towards the bed. As they fell onto the bed, Illumi moved to kiss and bite at Hisoka’s neck, allowing one hand to snake down Hisoka’s body to touch his exposed flesh. Hisoka felt the heavy wave of warmth in his lower stomach – Illumi knew just how to caress him. _There is no way I would give this up,_ Hisoka thought, enjoying the sensation, _Not for Illumi’s foolish desire to play the “proper husband” part, not for anything._

Illumi kissed a trail down Hisoka’s body, tasting him. It was not long before Hisoka felt the release near. He tried to get Illumi to pick up the pace, but it appeared Illumi had different plans, as he teased Hisoka with his lips and tongue, brining him to the edge, but not letting him go any further. The teasing was almost maddening – Hisoka felt the hot pressure in his lower stomach grow so strong that it was hard to breathe. With breathless moans escaping his lips he tried to buck his hips to force Illumi to go faster, but Illumi firmly held him in place. 

The release caught Hisoka by complete surprise and left him completely breathless for a few minutes. Illumi got on top of Hisoka, and pushed in, easily picking up their preferred pace. Hisoka, feeling vengeful over the teasing he experienced, ran his fingers through Illumi’s hair pulling him closer and biting his neck. He then proceeded to dig his nails into Illumi’s back. That seemed to have worked just as intended – a few minutes later he heard Illumi moan ever so quietly as he reached his release. _Sooner than he would have liked, no doubt,_ Hisoka thought to himself, satisfied with his revenge

As they were lying in bed, Hisoka looked over to Illumi, who seemed rather pleased. _Not for long,_ Hisoka smirked as he thought about the little hunt he will go on as soon as Illumi leaves. 

“You better not try this again, I actually have to go,” Illumi said, sitting up on the bed, then picking up the towel from the floor to head to the shower. 

“Me? Trying something? You wound me so,” Hisoka answered dramatically, “No need to worry, your virtue is safe with me.”

While he could not see Illumi’s face, Hisoka could _feel_ Illumi’s eye roll. 

Illumi got out of shower much faster this time around, and then got dressed. After he was done, he suddenly turned to Hisoka. 

“You know, I am glad you stopped bringing up my wedding. After all, it will happen, that is a given,” Illumi said. 

“What wedding? I already forgot about it,” Hisoka replied then, trying to sound both bored and almost offended at the implication. 

_How naïve of you, Illumi,_ Hisoka thought, watching Illumi leave, _But I can’t let you know that just yet. Now, time to go find my invitation…_

*****

As expected, the wedding was an extremely lavish affair – Illumi knew his mother too well to hope otherwise. Even though he saw the guest list, having everyone in one room made it seem that there were at least five times more people present than were invited. 

Illumi did not like to be the center of attention, but as the groom it was impossible to escape that. Lucky for him, it appeared his bride was rather adept at making polite conversation and exchanging pleasantries with people, so there was no need for him to interact with all the guests. Still there was no conceivable way in which she could give attention to a hundred guests at once, so every so often a few guests would approach Illumi.

Illumi almost regretted not inviting Hisoka to the wedding. _No that I could, of course. We’ve come so far, I could not let him ruin this now._ Being around Hisoka meant _not_ being the center of attention and that was something Illumi greatly enjoyed. Hisoka with his unorthodox clothes and hairstyle choices, with his extravagant make up and rather dramatic manners always attracted all attention to himself. _But he is not here._ Illumi sighed, when he saw a couple of guests approaching him. 

After listening to their mandatory “congratulations” speeches, Illumi tired to finish the conversation in as few words as he possibly could. Luckily they seemed to have understood the hint and left him pretty soon. Illumi looked around to find his bride talking to two older couples. One of the men was talking about something and the rest of them seemed to be listening rather intently. It took a while, but eventually his bride excused herself, seemingly to greet other people, and Illumi walked over to her. 

“You missed quite an exhilarating story, Illumi,” Arina told him as soon as he approached her. For a moment it seemed like she was going to repeat the story to him, but, upon seeing the expression on his face, Arina simply stated, “Perhaps you will get the chance to hear it still before the evening is over.”

“Having fun, then?” Illumi asked attempting to sound less bored than he was feeling. 

“It is wonderful,” Arina replied with a smile. 

Illumi nodded to her, then looked over to the crow of guests. He had no desire to stand here with her – but it was expected of them. _After all, the guests want to see the bride and the groom together._

A few more guests approached him, and to Illumi’s great relief Arina was the one to handle the conversation, allowing him to simply stand there lost in his thoughts rather than trying to think of empty pleasantries to exchange with these people. He looked over at the large clock on the wall. _Almost nine, that’s a relief._ In his head Illumi started counting how many more hours they had to spend here with guests. _Half an hour before the ceremony starts, then the ceremony itself will be about fifteen minutes. Then dinner – about two hours. After that the night will be over._ Illumi then glanced at Arina, _Well, not quite._

In just a few hours the two of them were to share a bed for the first time, and Illumi genuinely hoped that their encounter will result in a birth of a child. _Better start early if I want a bog family._ For a moment Illumi imagined how in a few months he informed his mother and father that they were to be grandparents. _They will be pleased, I have no doubt._ And why wouldn’t they be, when they were the ones who picked Arina for him deeming her to be the one who could be a proper wife for him and a suitable mother of their future grandchildren.

Illumi realized, however, that he did not feel anything about the fact that he and his bride would soon be in bed together for the first time. He’d hoped for children, yes…but that was all he thought about it. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Illumi was used to feeling desired – he could physically feel the want, the _need_ that was in Hisoka’s eyes whenever he looked at him. Meanwhile, the look in Arina’s eyes was always politely detached. _As is expected of the proper wife._

But this polite detachment, together with her impeccable manners and rather restrained composure were making it difficult for Illumi to imagine sharing a bed with her. Perhaps the fact that they haven’t shared a single kiss yes - _because, of course, a proper, dutiful woman will not kiss someone she is not married to_ \- was also contributing to Illumi’s difficulties. 

_I need to stop this folly._ Illumi chided himself silently, _She is exactly how the wife should be – dutiful, obedient and proper._

His memory was not cooperating, however, and the memories that he tried to push away all came back flooding his mind with images of his encounters with Hisoka. With Hisoka, whose body was oh, so familiar at this point, who knew exactly how to bring Illumi to realize and how Illumi liked to be touched, how to be kissed, how to be…Illumi shook his head, trying and failing to force the memories away. It was not easy to walk away from what they had, that much Illumi was willing to admit, and the assault of memories did not make it any easier.

 _I will not let him impact me like that, not again._ Illumi thought angrily.

He was already angry at himself that he was not able to stop their little affair as soon as he got engaged – just as he was planning originally. However, it turned out it was way too easy to fall into the old patterns. _Especially when it felt oh, so, so good,_ appeared the unwelcomed thought that Illumi tried to push out of his mind. 

No, he could not fail this time, he could not allow himself to. _Once we are wed, the only person I shall share a bed with will be my wife._ That was the only way to go, as Illumi decided that he was not the kind of man that cheats on his wife. _No, I cannot jeopardize my future family over some momentary folly._ It was high time to leave Hisoka behind and walk into the bright, proper future hand-in-hand with his bride. 

Another thing Illumi did allow himself to admit was that he would miss feeling desired. _But I will get over it quickly – after all, I cannot expect that out of a proper wife – she simply cannot be the wanton that Hisoka was._

Hisoka looked at his bride again. _Everything will be just fine,_ he told himself. While he and Hisoka knew each other’s bodies quite well, that did not occur overnight, but rather, over a long series of encounters. Illumi was certain that he could teach his new bride how to please him. _Not everything though,_ Illumi reminded himself, _some of it is not the kind of thing a proper wife should do. But it should not be difficult to teach her – after all, she’s a clean slate._

Looking over his wife, Illumi could not imagine that teaching her would be in any way unpleasant, as she was quite docile and very pretty. _Even more so now, as she is all made up for the wedding._

Illumi tried imagining taking Arina’s wedding dress off, revealing her slender form, then caressing her soft pale skin. Suddenly in his imagination muscles rippled under the pale skin, and, suddenly he was not looking into Arina’s dark green eyes, but rather into Hisoka’s shameless yellow ones. Illumi shook his head. _I will not let him ruin this._

“This evening is so lovely,” Arina said after the couple left, “But I have to admit I am a little bit worried.”

“Worried?” Illumi asked, distracted from his thoughts. 

“Yes – about the speech. It is the first time I have to speak in front of so many people,” Arina gave him a shy smile. 

“You do not need to worry,” Illumi said. Looking at how the guests enjoying the alcohol, it was likely that they would not remember anything Arina said. _I think I need a drink too,_ Illumi said as his mind started to conjure more memories he did not want to think about at the moment. 

“I am so grateful for your support,” Arina said then smile blooming on her face. 

Illumi nodded –when his mother approached them about the fact that one of them needed to make a speech he was relieved when Arina asked him if she could be the one to do it. _What’s pretending to be supportive for a few minutes if I get what I want._

“I have always dreamed of being the one to give a speech at my wedding,” she confessed to him then, “That is, if you’ll allow it.”

And Illumi graciously allowed her, thanking his lucky stars that he did not need to be the one to do it. He had every confidence that whatever Arina had to say would go over well – after all, the guests were quite inebriated, and she was intelligent, eloquent and well-mannered. _Everything will be fine._

When she offered him her speech to read, Illumi refused telling her he trusted her. That seemed to make his bride happy, which in turn pleased Illumi – he wanted an obedient wife who would do as she was bid, but he wanted her to obey because she acknowledge his leadership, not because she was forced into it. _If that did not work, there are always needles._ However, it did not seem like in this case there was any need to use them.

“You should make sure everyone has another drink, if you want them to be in even better mood,” Illumi tried to joke. 

“You are right,” Arina replied then, “I was also hoping to make a toast at the end, so everyone definitely needs a drink.”

She called over the main waiter, “Please make sure everyone has campaign to drink – including the wait staff, as I would like everyone to toast with me.” The waiter nodded and disappeared into the crowd. 

Asking that the waiters drink with everyone perplexed Illumi – but he was feeling generous enough to allow his future wife this little folly of hers. 

“Wish me luck,” Arina said when the time for the speech came, and Illumi nodded. He watched her as she walked over to the front of the ballroom. A waiter passed by handing Illumi a glass of campaign, which he accepted and took a large sip. 

The guests all turned to Arina who seemed slightly nervous – and suddenly looked even more fragile than usual. “I would like to thank all of you for sharing this very special day with us,” Arina started, her voice sounding soft yet clear. After a first few sentences, Illumi tuned out, and looked around the crowd. Most of the guests seemed to have been intently listening to Arina, while holding glasses ready to toast at the end of the speech. 

Illumi thought about Hisoka again –weddings were quite a bore, and it would have been much more exciting if Hisoka was here. _A few people would probably end up dead, but who is counting._

Illumi admitted to himself that he somewhat missed Hisoka – and that he did not like the thought that he will go through his entire life without having another…encounter with him. _I need to be strong,_ Illumi reminded himself. He simply could not allow to let Hisoka meddle in his plans. Besides, he did not think he could survive the satisfied grin that would appear on Hisoka’s face if he were to tell him that he called off the wedding because he missed him. 

There was laughter in the crowd – Arina must have made a joke. _Everything seems to be going just fine._

“So I would like to raise a toast to you, our most precious friends,” Arina ended her speech and raised her glass. 

Illumi took a large drink from his glass, then another one. He could hear the guests talking to each other. Suddenly the noises in the room started to fade out, and Illumi felt tired. He shook his head multiple times, trying to clear it, but to no avail. He looked to the side and saw that people next to him were all standing in their places without moving and were staring off into space. 

Then he saw Arina walk over to him. 

“One-hundred and thirty three,” he heard her say, “Yes, that’s everyone, since one guest did not arrive.”

Illumi tried again to shake off the strange haziness, but the attempt was unsuccessful. 

“What is happening?” Illumi asked, his mouth barely obeying him. 

“There is no harm in telling you, I suppose,” Arina said after a short pause, “You will not remember this, after all. It’ll be quick, don’t worry – controlling this many people at the same time is quite tiring, after all.” 

_She is using her nen to control everyone,_ Illumi realized, then remembered Arina stopping the main waiter right before the speech, _Whatever it was, it must have been in the drinks._

The realization must have showed on his face, as Arina said, “You seemed to have figured this out – that’ll save me time on the explanation.”

“Why are you doing this?” Illumi asked, still trying to fight the fogginess filling his head, but failing.

“It’s simple – I do not wish to marry you,” Arina replied, looking Illumi straight in the eye, “And I do not mean to offend. You are remarkable, truly, but I have no interest.”

“If this is because off…Hisoka, I can assure you…” Illumi’s eyelids felt like they were made of lead. _I will murder him._

“You think I’d go through this troubles because of your lover?” Arina interrupted him with a laugh, “Come now, Illumi, you are more intelligent than that. I’ve told you before that I would like to take the Hunter exam – I want to stop being an assassin and become a Hunter. My parents do not want that – your parents do not want that. I know you also do not want that. So here I am, looking out for my own best interest.”

“I know that there is no way my parents will leave me alone – and I am fairly certain you would also attempt to take revenge if I were to call of the engagement, and I do not want that – I simply want to start a life from a somewhat clean slate. So I came up with a simple solution – I need to die.”

Illumi must have looked confused, as Arina smiled at him.

“Well, not really die, of course, as then I would not be able to fulfill my other plans, but I needed to be dead for certain people – like you and my parents. Lucky for me I have a friend who has a…colleague who can help me “die”, so that I can start my new life. All in exchange for a small favor. ”

“What kind of favor?” Illumi asked. 

Arina paused, clearly considering if she should tell him. “One of the guests here is a member of a mafia family that my friend would like to be…taken care of. However, he needs it done discretely without anyone being able to trace it to him or his…colleagues. So I worked out a way to frame him for my murder – that way my parents will definitely go after them. Who knows – maybe you will go after them to. I might be wrong, but you do not strike me as a man who forgives sights easily, and, it seems to me that having your bride murdered at your wedding would wound your pride.”  
Arina then looked at the clock on the wall, “Not too much time left now. A word of advice before I go – do be more discrete with that lover of yours if you ever attempt to marry again, or, I am afraid, the other wedding will fall through just like this one. Of course you could eliminate all the need for secrecy if that lover of yours was, in fact, the person you were going to marry… But trust me, if I was serious about this and you behaved the way you did, I’d probably leave you at the altar.”

Illumi wanted to protest, but he did not have the strength. 

“Was nice knowing you,” Arina said then, “I hope we’ll never meet again.”

Then she looked over at the crowd and Illumi followed her gaze, fighting the haziness in his mind. A man stepped forward from the crowd, and by the look on his face he was completely terrified – his eyes were wide and mouth was gasping for air. He pulled out a gun and aimed at the front of the room. 

Illumi saw a hazy figure at the front of the room. He could not tell who it was, but he saw the man aim the gun at the figure, and then shoot. A moment later Illumi watched as the man put the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger. 

Illumi watched as Arina walked over to the corpse of the man, and spent some time looking at the pool of blood by his head. She then picked up something looking like a small antennae. 

“Cannot leave this behind now, can we,” Arina said. Her hand was dripping with blood, and as she was walking to the exit from the ballroom, she wiped it on the side of her dress. The crimson spot bloomed brightly against the white fabric of the dress. 

The crimson spot bloomed brightly against the ivory fabric of Arina’s wedding dress, and was spreading too quickly. It took Illumi a moment to realize what was happening. Suddenly he heard another gunshot and turned to the side only to see the attacker dead – the man blew out his own brains. 

“Arina!” he heard his bride’s mother scream as she rushed to her. By the time Illumi reached Arina there was a dark pool of blood under her. He was certain that she was dead, and yet he still decided to check her pulse. _Dead._

Illumi got up feeling blinding, deafening, white-hot rage. _When I find whoever is responsible,_ he thought, _they will pay for interfering with my plans._ He will not let go of this kind of slight, no. But first, he needed to know if the killer worked by himself – or with someone. 

There was quite a commotion in the ballroom with some people wailing, others sobbing and yet others screaming in horror. By the time Illumi reached the attacker, his father and brother were already there, the man’s phone in his hands. It took Milluki all of a few minutes to restore deleted messages, and soon Illumi found out that the head of the mafia family that this man belonged to wanted to teach “them all a lesson” by killing his bride. That man was about to learn the hard way what a grave mistake he made. 

Before anyone was able to decide the course of action, the ballroom doors suddenly flung open. 

“Stop the wedding!” Illumi heard Hisoka exclaim, as he walked into the hall. Momentarily everyone went dead quite. Hisoka, perplexed by the situation looked around the room, and must have noticed what has transpired as the next thing he said was, “Ah, looks like I am too late.”

*****

When Hisoka envisioned crashing Illumi’s wedding, he was certain that he would be the source of all the commotion, but the reality proved to be bitterly disappointing, as, it seemed he missed all the fun. Instead of interrupting the ceremony and picking a fight or two he got extensively questioned about his involvement into what has transpired. _Regretfully, none of this is my handiwork,_ Hisoka wanted to say but didn’t after looking at Illumi, who seemed very angry over the death of his fiancée. 

_Such a strange evening,_ Hisoka thought, _First seeing some familiar faces and now this._

Illumi was determined to get his revenge – somehow he managed to convince his late bride’s parents’ that he would be the one to go after the mafia family behind the murder. Hisoka was not planning on taking such a trip, but decided to tag along anyways, as that was significantly more fun than remaining in that utterly dreary ballroom. _Besides, I love seeing Illu kill._

Hisoka looked over at Illumi from time to time during their trip – his eyes were dark with anger and he could feel the bloodlust that Illumi was oozing. The combination was quite intoxicating, making Hisoka want Illumi more than he could remember, but he decided not to try his luck this once, as he was certain Illumi would not take well to his advances. 

Everything was over surprisingly quickly. _They are not good fighters,_ Hisoka thought wistfully looking over the corpses of the mafia family, _That was boring._ Illumi, however, did seem to take quite the pleasure in murdering them, which pleased Hisoka, as he enjoyed seeing dark excitement bloom on Illumi’s face. 

Once all the members of the mafia family were dead, Hisoka looked to Illumi again. He was no longer oozing bloodlust, although his eyes were still dark with anger. Hisoka noted that Illumi looked quite exquisite in the pale light of the moon with blood splatters all over his face. 

“You know what you need?” Hisoka said then, looking at Illumi, “A drink. After all, this has been quite the evening. And I just happen to know quite the place.”

The place they went to was of the sort where no one asked you any questions – even if you showed up in the middle of the night covered in blood –so long as you did not create any troubles for other patrons or for the bartender. 

They sat down at the bar – it took Hisoka about four shots of vodka to find something to say. 

“So now that you have obtained your rightful revenge, what happens?” Hisoka asked, looking at Illumi. 

“What do you mean?” Illumi asked. 

“Will you try to find another wife?” Hisoka said, trying to sound indifferent. Illumi gave him a dark look, but Hisoka just smiled in response. He was deprived of the entertainment earlier in the night so he felt entirely justified. 

“No,” Illumi said after a pause, “At least not now.”

Hisoka could barely stop his smile from changing into a smirk. _Ah, how beautiful everything worked out. Illumi will now remain single and we will be free to carry on our little affair, just as I hoped._

They had a few more shots before Illumi turned to Hisoka. 

“You know, before she went up to give the speech, she told me that it was unfortunate that you could not attend as it seemed you and I were close.”

“You told her you invited me?” Hisoka could not contain a laugh, “And that I could not make it?”

“That is besides the point. I’m simply wondering where would she get that idea…” Illumi mused. 

Hisoka had to use all his strength to avoid rolling his eyes. _Yes, Illumi, where on earth would she get that idea from? Perhaps she’d think that because of that time you went to the bathroom during your first meeting and then returned disheveled with a huge hickey? Or maybe it was because I’ve sent her some choice pictures of the two of us? Hmm, I wonder…_ Hisoka had a really hard time believing Illumi could honestly be _that_ oblivious. 

Hisoka was unsure what prompted his next action – perhaps, it was the alcohol as well as not being able to act on his desires for about a month or, maybe, it was watching Illumi kill all those people – but he leaned in and pressed his lips against Illumi’s. Illumi was still for a moment – and then kissed him back with eagerness. 

They left the bar rather quickly after that, making their way to a small hotel on the corner of the block. Hisoka could barely wait for the door to close behind them, as he pushed Illumi onto bed. Hisoka kissed Illumi hungrily, eagerly reveling in oh so pleasant touches and caresses. Hisoka could barely believe that Illumi even considered leaving this all behind for some folly. _Luckily it all worked out in the end._

Hisoka could barely contain a moan as Illumi’s hand slid down hos body, touching him the way that made Hisoka ache with desire. Hisoka, however, was not inclined to let Illumi run the show this time around. With a swift motion he got Illumi to release his hand and then moved lower down Illumi’s body to taste – and tease – his exposed flesh. Hisoka could barely contain a smirk as a quiet moan escape Illumi’s lips as soon as he touched him. 

Hisoka teased Illumi with his lips and tongue and as soon as he felt Illumi was getting close, Hisoka stopped. He moved over Illumi, entering, then trying to catch a rhythm that would work for both of them. It must have been to long since they last had sex, however, as Hisoka felt his release build up way too soon. A few minutes later Hisoka was not able to contain himself, allowing the final push to put him over the edge. Illumi’s release followed almost instantaneously. 

As they were lying in bed, Hisoka was staring at the ceiling. 

“I imagine this was not how you envisioned your night ending,” Hisoka said suddenly. 

“No,” Illumi replied after a short pause. They were quiet for a while afterwards. 

“You know,” Illumi suddenly said, “There was a moment when I wished you were there, at the wedding.”

“That cannot be,” Hisoka replied with faux surprise, trying to hide a sly smile. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I only wanted you there so you could be the center of attention and not me.”

“Illu, you were the groom,” Hisoka replied, “I’m afraid you would have to have been the center of attention anyways.”

There was a short silence, and Illumi was lying so still that Hisoka had to check whether he fell asleep. 

“I meant to ask before – how did you find out when and where the wedding was?” Illumi asked, sounding perplexed. 

_By killing another guest, of course._ “By using a magic trick,” Hisoka replied, “Come now, Illumi, I can’t tell you all my secrets.”

Surprisingly, Illumi did not press the issue. 

“You know, even though tonight was not at all what I expected, I cannot say that I feel particularly upset with where I find myself,” Illumi said suddenly. 

Hisoka could not believe his ear – Illumi might have as well straight up told him he loved him. 

_See, Illu, I knew you’d soon realize that I was right – that I am the only one for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I meant to update so much earlier, but this pregnancy has been a nightmare - I've been in and out of hospital twice already since the summer. I'm really happy to be able to finish this story, however (and really hope that soon I will be able to update the other series, "Concealed" specifically).
> 
>  
> 
> So yes, to the anon who wrote to me on Tumblr - Arina indeed had a plan :) (and yes, nonny, you guessed it right - she is a manipulator). 
> 
> As usual, if anyone wants to talk about Hisoillu ~~or about arranged marriage~~ , my [ askbox ](https://alyssaallyrion.tumblr.com/ask) is always open.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
